Improvisar
by Gravity Keehl
Summary: Si Matt tan solo lo hubiera sabido... Matt/Mello. Drabble. UA. Crack.


**Notas:** drabble situado en un Universo Alterno en que Matt y Mello son alumnos de instituto con 16 años. Gracias por leer ;).

_**Disclaimer:** Death Note no es mío.  
_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se quedan después de clase para limpiar. No lo hacen por gusto; es un castigo.

Mello ordena los libros en las estanterías. Sus gestos son bruscos, furiosos, de rabia contenida. Saltará al mínimo comentario. Matt lo sabe. Al parecer, le han castigado por meterse con unos niños de cursos superiores.

Y Matt piensa: tonto, chico tonto. ¿Qué necesidad hay de liarse a puñetazos para defender la dignidad? Ese es el resultado: una tarde perdida para el quinceañero impulsivo.

El caso de Matt es ligeramente distinto. Él saca el polvo de la pizarra con un paño mugriento. A veces su mente vuela atrás y recuerda una vez más el motivo por el que él ha sido castigado. No le da demasiada importancia. ¿Qué más da? Es sólo un castigo. Unas horas perdidas. Ajo y agua. A sobrecargarse de paciencia e ir tirando.

Están callados. Ambos. Uno por orgullo, el otro por pereza. El resultado es un silencio que dentro de la cabecita rubia de Mello es definido como "silencio tenso". Para Matt, "silencio a secas".Hala. Así es más fácil.

Saca el polvo de la pizarra. Lleva frotando con vaguedad la misma zona por casi diez minutos. Suspira. Trata de recordar.

¿Por qué le han castigado a él?

Mira por encima del hombro a Mello, que en ese momento sostiene un libro entre las manos. Unas manos con dedos blancos que se van crispando entorno al volumen progresivamente.

Está furioso. A punto de estallar. Una bomba al límite.

Matt cuenta mentalmente. Uno, dos, tres…

¡Plaf! El libro impacta contra la pizarra, al lado de la cabeza de Matt, _justo_ al lado de su cabeza. Lejos de impresionarse, el chico alza las cejas, confundido.

Mello hecha chispas. Lo deduce por su ceño fruncido, su expresión airada y el puño cerrado que aún mantiene el aire después de su intento fallido de homicidio con el libro.

Matt suspira. Pone los ojos en blanco. Lo veía venir.

─¿¡Quieres decir algo de una maldita vez!? ¡Me pones de los nervios, tú tan callado!

… definitivamente, lo veía venir.

Lentamente desvía la mirada del rostro rojo de ira de Mello hasta el suelo. Más concretamente, hasta el punto donde reposa el inocente libro. Se lo queda mirando unos cinco segundos, inexpresivo, y luego lo señala con el dedo a la vez que vuelve los ojos hacia su compañero de nuevo.

─Eso no va allá, creo. Los libros van a la estantería.

¡Plaf! Otro misil de papel. Esta vez al otro lado de la cabeza de Matt, contra la pizarra y cae al suelo de nuevo con un ruido sordo. El niño pelirrojo frunce el ceño mirando a la nueva victima de la rabieta de Mello. ¿Es que pretende destrozar el aula? Se supone que tienen que ordenarla, no ponerla patas arriba.

─¡No me digas qué tengo que hacer, gilipollas! ¡Es tú culpa por ignorarme de este modo!

Matt arquea finamente una ceja. ¿Ignorarle?

─¿Ignorarte?

Mello avanza a grandes zancadas por el pasillo central entre los pupitres, en dirección a su compañero. Sus intenciones se vislumbran incluso antes de que lleve la mano hacia el cuello de Matt y le tome de la cazadora en un gesto amenazante. A pesar de eso, Matt no lo evita. ¿Para qué? Sólo conseguiría una pelea. Lo mejor es no tomarse a pecho las acciones de Mello.

Sonríe interiormente. Puede que incluso… se divierta.

─¡Ignorarme, sí! ¡No me has dicho una puta palabra desde que has entrado aquí! ─silencio─. ¿Es que tienes algún problema conmigo?

Matt tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no _poner los ojos en blanco_. Joder. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste el silencio? Nada, eso que dice Mello parece una excusa barata. Lo que quiere es pelearse, encontrar a alguien que le conteste y así poder descargar su ira acumulada.

Lástima. Matt es perezoso incluso para iniciar una discusión.

─¡Eh, idiota! ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¡Baja de las nubes!

Y eso hace. Ojos castaños fijos en los verdes de Mello. Cuesta decidir si muestran algún sentimiento o, simplemente, vagancia en estado puro.

─Oye, déjalo ya, Mello. Es un asco tener que cumplir el castigo, lo sé; también lo es para mí ─resopla─. Por favor, tengamos la fiesta en paz.

No lo ha dicho con ningún ánimo de ofender, ni siquiera de provocar al otro. Es sincero. Y paciente. ¿Cualidades? Quizás. En esta situación está haciendo un buen uso de ellas.

Mello le mira unos instantes más, receloso, al final decide que no encontrará en él el orgullo propio necesario para poder herirlo y así iniciar una discusión. Desiste. Le suelta el cuello de la cazadora y regresa junto a la librería tras sepultar las manos en los bolsillos y murmurar un par de tacos.

Matt gira sobre sí mismo. Recoge el paño del suelo. Lo detiene al llegar a la superficie de la pizarra.

─¿Por qué te han castigado a ti?

El aludido se queda inmóvil unos instantes. A pesar de que el tono de Mello sigue siendo hostil, se divisa algo de curiosidad entre las toneladas de rencor. Vaya. Puede que incluso puedan tener una conversación normal.

─Porque… ─improvisa─ he hecho algo que no debía.

Oye el resoplido de Mello a su espalda.

─Muy listo, genio. Si estás aquí, ya me supongo que no será por ser un alumno ejemplar, idiota.

Matt se plantea eso unos instantes. Tiene razón. Qué tonto. Deberá improvisar algo más.

─Digamos que he… dejado entrar a un "inquilino" al instituto y eso estaba prohibido.

¿Una vía de escape? No, para nada. Es más, eso parece despertar aún más curiosidad en el chico rubio, que deja de ordenar libros y le mira por encima del hombro, ceñudo.

─¿"Inquilino"? ─silencio─. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde está ese tal inquilino?

No responde. No hace falta.

Un sonido se acopla al de libros contra madera y de paños contra pizarra. Un _maullido_.

Mello salta como si le hubieran pinchado estando con la guardia baja. Mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro, escaneando el aula, como si buscara algo. Su rostro tiene un matiz entre alarmado y agresivo.

─No… ─niega para sí.

Sus ojos se detienen en un punto fijo. Matt sigue la dirección de su mirada y se topa con su propia mochilla, tirada por el suelo sin ningún cuidado. Abierta. Algo pequeño y peludo asoma la cabecita desde el interior.

─No me jodas, Matt…

El aludido sonríe y se acuclilla desde dónde está, mirando a la bolita dorada que otea su entorno con ojos verdes y enormes. Frota el índice y el pulgar, en un gesto que pretende atraer la atención del gato. Sisea suavemente, inquisitivo.

─Ven aquí, gatito, ven.

Su voz cantarina se ve eclipsada por la estruendosa de Mello. El gato vuelve a esconderse dentro de la mochilla, asustado.

─¡No me jodas, Matt! ¡¿Te han castigado por llevar un gato en la mochilla?!

Matt pone morros sin apartar la mirada.

─Le has asustado…─murmura por lo bajo.

─¡A la mierda! ─Mello mira de reojo a mochilla, rencoroso─. Odio los gatos.

Esta vez el otro sí que se da el lujo de poner los ojos en blanco. En fin. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba? Esa ha sido la reacción de la mayoría de las personas al enterarse.

─¿Por qué lo llevas ahí dentro? ─inquiere Mello sin tapujos.

─Me lo llevo a casa ─hace una pausa y aclara─. Me lo he encontrado esta mañana yendo al instituto. Estaba abandonado en una caja, a un lado de la calle…

─… y debería seguir ahí ─el rubio se cruza de brazos─. Es un asco de animal.

─Es tierno.

El gato, casi adivinando que hablan de él, vuelve a asomar la cabeza por la obertura de la mochilla. Matt sonríe anchamente. Mello da un paso disimulado más lejos del animal. Sus gestos casi hacen pensar que le tiene algo parecido al… ¿miedo?

Matt ríe.

─¿Qué pasa?

Mello le mira con cara de pocos amigos.

─Ya te lo he dicho, gilipollas. Odio los gatos. Joder… a mí me castigan a pasar una tarde aquí por meterme en peleas, y a ti por colar un gato en el centro. Qué patético.

Matt suspira. Se pone en pie de nuevo.

─En fin. Digas lo que digas, me lo llevo a casa al salir de aquí.

─Haz lo que te de la gana.

Una pausa. Silencio.

─¿Cómo se llama?

Matt, por primera vez, parece sorprendido de verdad. Vuelve el rostro hacia la cabeza rubia de Mello, quien aún mira prudentemente al gato.

─¿Qué?

─¿Cómo se llama? ─insiste─. Todos los sacos de pelo tienen un nombre, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama éste?

El rostro de Matt se ilumina. Mello arquea una ceja, inquisitivo. El gato, viendo llegar la tormenta, vuelve a esconderse dentro de la mochilla.

─Se llama Mello ─contesta, sonriente.

Matt aún se pregunta porque abrió la boca. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que aquellas tres palabras iban a comportarle un mes interno en el hospital, hubiera preferido no improvisar el nombre del gato.


End file.
